


Podróż

by Evenesce (Halliah)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Background Slash, M/M, more like gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Evenesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bucky Barnes był martwy, nikt nie potrzebował już Zimowego Żołnierza. Co miał zrobić ten, który po nich pozostał?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podróż

James Bucky Barnes uśmiechnął się słabo do swojego odbicia. Nie wyglądał źle, cienie pod oczami prawie zniknęły, obciął włosy, golił się regularnie. Jedynym problemem było jednak jego spojrzenie. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, Zimowy Żołnierz nigdy nie mógł go idealnie odwzorować. Nawet udawanie, że wie kim jest Bucky było dla niego trudne, zaś samo bycie nim wręcz awykonalne. Jego oczy nie pasowały do tych ze zdjęć. Rozbił lustro swoją ludzką ręką. Sierżant Barnes nadal nie chciał wrócić do życia.  
Czytał książkę za książką. Gdy był w St. Petersburgu znalazł kilka raportów o serum, które mu podano. Leżały wśród rzeczy martwego już naukowca (Bucky nie zabijał bez przyczyny, Żołnierz robił to na rozkaz), zabrał je ze sobą i włożył do encyklopedii. Przez tydzień używał je jako zakładki, nim zdobył się na przeczytanie ich. Kiedy skończył musiał opuścić miasto, by nie puścić go z dymem.  
Od jakiegoś czasu zawsze miał przy sobie zdjęcie prawdziwego Barnes' a. Czasami, kiedy miał pieniądze na pokój, stawał przed lustrem (tak by nie było widać ramienia) i próbował się uśmiechnąć. Próbował przywrócić go do życia, ale oczy wciąż były martwe.  
Kochał Moskwę. Było to miasto krwi i rewolucji. Spalone przez swoich mieszkańców, opuszczone i najechane, ale pełne piękna. Nawet dziś zapierało mu dech w piersi, nawet gdy pamiętał o moskiewskich amatorach, próbujących zaimponować starszym rangą oficerom swoimi innowacjami. Wielokrotnie krzyczał w tym mieście, ale czy kiedykolwiek przestał? Bucky nie zamilkł odkąd wypadł z pociągu.  
Zobaczył Nicka Fury'iego z oddali. Był w Krakowie tylko na parę dni, słyszał plotki o archiwach Hydry ukrytych na południu Polski.  
-Zgaduję, że Rogers nie wie gdzie jesteś.-usłyszał zamiast powitania. Odruchowo sprawdził czy jego nóż jest na miejscu, po czym pokiwał głową.  
-Jeśli chcesz by tak zostało, pomożesz mi.  
Londyn był zatłoczonym miejscem, zwłaszcza w poniedziałek (Bucky patrzył na ludzi jak na potencjalnych przyjaciół, Żołnierz jak na cele, a on nie patrzył wogóle). Zgodnie z obietnicą znalazł odpowiedniego człowieka, dał znać Fury'iemu i zniknął. Nie lubił takich miejsc.  
Kijów było najlepsze do ukrycia się. Kiedyś problem jego kraju byłby bardzo szybko rozwiązany, dziś jednak wszystko zabierało czas (o ile Barnes był prawdziwym Amerykaninem, a Żołnierz rosyjską bronią, to on pochodził znikąd). Zamieszkał na strychu prawie opuszczonego budynku i poczekał aż Rogers zgubi się w szopce politycznej. Żaden odpowiedzialny prezydent nie puści symbolu narodowego do tak niestabilnego kraju.  
Stał się nieuważny. Wdowa prawie go miała, gdy uciekał do Czech. Uratował go dobry instynkt i wyczucie czasu. Szczęście nie towarzyszyło mu jednak długo, w hotelu spotkał Rogers' a, uśmiechniętego, ale smutnego (oczy, czemu zawsze oczy?)  
-Bucky...  
-Nie nazywaj mnie tak. On nie żyje, zginął na twoich oczach.  
-Więc jak mam się do ciebie zwracać?  
-James... James jest w porządku.  
Udali się wspólnie do jego pokoju. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, ogłuszył Rogersa i uciekł oknem. Nie wiedział czy to Fury go zdradził, ale było to najbardziej prawdopodobne. Postanowił się go pozbyć, gdy tylko go ponownie spotka. Do tego czasu miał zamiar podróżować z miejsca na miejsce, szukając kolejnych dowodów.  
James, bo tak się teraz nazywał, odzyskał w pełni wspomnienia pewnej zimowej nocy w Berlinie. Skończył czytać o danych wyciągniętych z niego tuż przed wymazaniem mu pamięci. Słowa, których nigdy nie powiedział, choć padły z jego ust. Czuł jak wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce, jak elementy układanki tworzącej Bucky'iego i Żołnierza dopasowują się do siebie. Czuł, że znów spada. Dopiero gdy się obudził, z głową na silnych, męskich udach zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy go nie zgubił. Jak niby miał zgubić swój własny cel?

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję bardzo za przeczytanie. Mój pierwszy fanfik, a że bety nie posiadam to z chęcią przyjmę wszelką krytykę.


End file.
